


Into the Fire

by magnetgirl



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: #MeToo, Black Lives Matter, Fanvids, Gen, Mild Language, Nazis, Politics, Racism, White Feminism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: an ode to the terrifyingly real politics ofThe Good Fight
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Into the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



**Title:** Sunny Came Home  
**Artist:** Shawn Colvin  
**Fandom:** _The Good Fight_  
**Character:** Ensemble  
  


**Warnings** : _The Good Fight_ uses direct references to real world politics in its storylines. This video contains visuals of prison, neo-Nazis, S.W.A.T.-ing, Harvey Weinstein, protests and police response, censorship, racism, ICE, the shooting deaths of black persons, drugs and various weapons.


End file.
